Assassin Fanon Lines
Notes *I had specific scenes in mind when writing these lines, so although some might seem completely out of left field, they have a purpose. *Lines not in quotes are said to the reader through the first-person narrative. *Lines in quotes are said to or by other characters. *Italics indicate thoughts. *Bold words establish a setting. *Parenthesis depict actions. Lines That guy loves money more than sharks love blood. All martyrs crave is a sword to fall on, so you sharpen the blade, hold it at just the right angle, and three… two… one… I've heard before that when the power of love overcomes the love of power, the world will know peace. Bullshit. Speaking to bound, helpless target who is squirming and trying to scream through a gag: "Nobody can hear you. Nobody cares about you. Nothing will come of this." Speaking to friend about a guy in village she used to fuck: "He thinks everything is about sex, but he's wrong. Everything is about sex except sex. Sex is about power." "So everything's about power." I nod. Yes, you dumb twat. Next time please don't waste my time by trying to wrap your minuscule mind around such complex ideas like the transitive property. To Fire Lord after she turns against him: "If you had not committed such great sins, the spirits would not have sent punishment like me upon you." When speaking of big, scary threat: "Have you heard the tales about the powerful Unagi eel? Most people say it will devour anything in it's path, but I plan on devouring the Unagi." Later: "And that's how you devour the Unagi, one bite at a time." When dog is dying after explosion, battle scene has already wrapped up. There are two kinds of pain: pain which will make one stronger and pain that leads to suffering, useless. I have no time for such useless things. (Breaks dogs neck) When, for some reason, her task involves seducing several men at some event: I have to seduce each one of these pigs. It's degrading I know, but when the tit's that big, everybody gets in line. In a world where everyone's so carefully reinventing themselves, what I like about my father is that he doesn't even pretend to change. "Remember this moment when you resisted me." The iron's in the fire, and that's good. I like iron but I love fire. The best thing about human beings is that they stack so neatly. When Fire Lord wants to know if a certain government official supports him: This man is at a fork in the road. He can choose to be a wolf or a sheep. Later, talking to the man: How I will proceed with my plans depends entirely one what he says next. After he says no to what Fire Lord wants and is killed: Just think, he could have been a wolf. He wants to rip my head off and peel it like a fruit. Competence is such an exotic bird that I appreciate it whenever I see it. Sometimes the only way to get your superior's respect is to defy him. Insecurity bores me. There is no way to over power a trickle of doubt than with a flood of naked truth. After she's escaped with sister and sister wants to be treated like an adult: I'm not sure I'm comfortable with her newly found sense of independence. I'll see how she flies when I push her out of the nest. I often find that bleeding hearts have an ironic fear of their own blood. Waiting for the next letter from the Fire Lord: I hate being kept in the dark, waiting… speculating… useless. Everything hinges on the next few minutes. All my months of planning. Every move I've made. The only types of people who like to kill from a distance are cowards and professionals. In my experience, the two are equally dangerous.